


Swiging Both Way

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bro - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teens, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swiging Both Way

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad english.

Friendly neighbor Spider-Man, swinging through New-York to protect the people from the dreading villains.   
Peter could be proud, today he stopped 3 burglars from stealing jewelleries, the Vulture and 2 person from suicide. He get home after this exhausting day and the pockets full of photos. He sort them out, do little repair on his costume, eat his lunch aunt May has done and go sleep. 

When Peter wakes up, he puts his clothes, eat his breakfast and rushes to school, dodge Thompson and enters his class.

\- Class, we have the visit of Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four today at 3 p.m. Said the teacher.

The second after, all the class was gossiping about the blond hero, how he was so good, how pretty he was, how big was his dick, was he wearing a wig, was he gay for Grimm, that he saved New-York from the Mole man and that he was to Betty’s bar last week.   
Parker well remembers the Fantastic Four and Johnny (he might have try to enter their team), but he also remember Sue being the most lovely of the four.   
So it is with a hidden smirk he look at the flaming blond arriving with the shout of the girls and rain of bra and panties (ok, no, but it was almost that).

After a rather dull, but filled with jokes, speech, Storm enters the crowd to sign autograph. Of course, Mister Thompson step in the crowd and ask his autograph.

\- Hey, do you know Spider-Man? Ask Flash.

\- Yeah, I’ve seen him. Great potential, but not good as me. Said Johnny. 

\- Really? What make you think that, Torch? You’re four against one enemy and he’s alone. Said Flash.

\- Ah, good one Flash. Said one of his friend.

\- Yeah, but if he’s wounded, who is going to take care of the villain when he’ll be on the ground? Who will save him if he’s kidnapped? Yeah, he might deliver himself, I said it, potential, but not there yet. Answered Johnny.

Peter smirks. Yeah, he sometimes have trouble alone, but he manage. 

\- Anyways, we goes in space, he battle in the street, it’s not the same level. Continued the blond.

On that, he was right. They wasn’t on the same league about villain, maybe not, but hey, they go in space and Peter doesn’t have a Spider-spacesuit.   
The Human Torch fly away letting the class discuss what has been said. 

As Peter was running away from Flash and his gangs throwing him detritus, he takes a newspapers, throwing his coin to the merchant while still running and reads it. The Rhino has steal a bank and is currently holding hostages for more money in a near island. Seem like a mission for Spider-man.  
Going home, eating lunch, putting his costume, hugging aunt May and the Spider is swinging away.

\-------------------

\- Human Torch! You cannot stop me!

\- You sure? Ask the blond flying in circle around the villain. 

\- Yes, very very sure. Said Rhino.

Johnny made a dive, makes circle around the villain and burn the ropes around the hostages.

\- Fly you fool! Said Johnny to the hostage.

\- Come here! Yells the Russian. 

Rhino grabs Storm by the feet and swing him against a wall face first. It doesn’t stun Johnny, but it does hurt like hell and extinguish his flame.  
The villain pine him down on the ground and crushes him with all his weight. Johnny let a cry and is empty of air, however he flame on the face of the Russian, effectively burning him and take a cry of pain. The blond rolls aside and try to stand up, still a bit dizzy from the lack of air.   
Johnny looks if the hostages are safe and sound, looks like it. He turns himself to be greeted by the Russian fist. It stuns him. 

 

\- HAHAHA. The human Torch is down because of the Rhino! I’m sure I could make something with him.

\- You stop there, zoo-friendly animal, and CHEESE! Said Spider-Man.

Peter shoot webs in his face (and take a photo) before kicking him away of the blond. 

\- DID YOU JUST CALL ME ZOO- FRI…

\- Yep, you’re a rhino, Rhino. Said Parker.

Spider-Man webs a tree to fly in the air, then takes a car and swing it to the villain. Of course Rhino takes it, he have super endurance, but it distract him enough so Spider-Man get Johnny out of the fighting scene. 

Peter puts the Human Torch meters away and when he turns himself, Rhino is charging on him. Spider-man wraps webs around the villain and lift him the air. Unfortunately, the sheer force of the Russian is enough to break the webs and Peter go away trying to find an idea. He looks around and sees walls crumbles, he uses as projectile against the villain. It’s ineffective. He uses trap, it’s also ineffective. Spider-Man sees a kind of grange and enters it he found dynamite (fate, you are good) and webs it, lit it with a lighter on the ground and throws it against Rhino.  
The explosion echoes on half of the island, unfortunately, Rhino is still charging against the Spider seemingly unscratched.  
Rhino makes a direct hit in the ribcage of Peter with his horn. It makes Parker almost vomit his dinner and breakfast and all his air is almost out faster than TV at Futureshop with 80% discount.   
Peter falls on the ground trying to breathe again, the pain blocking his brain from thinking again. He has fell in a place where a lot of red barrels. He sees Rhino coming and try to crawl away. He looks back to see his enemy coming, than the Human Torch lighting a barrel and… EXPLOSIONS!

When the explosions stop, Peter know that the legs of his costume must be burned by the heat. He looks up and sees a dot, it’s Rhino that has been projected in the air. 

\- You okay there? Pretty legs by the way. Said the Human Torch landing on the ground.

\- How did you know that the barrels?... Don’t tell me video games. Said Parker.

\- Of course video games! 

\- Hahaha, well thanks, but I’m sure I could have done it alone.

\- Me too.

\- Sure. 

\- Sure. Think you can walk? 

\- Hum… Might need help actually.

\- I’m bringing you to the Baxter Building. I’m sure Thing won’t mind you for an hour or two. 

Johnny takes Peter in his arms, flame on the bottom, find his balance and go away as the military arrive. They wave to Rhino as he fall to the ground. 

\---------------------

\- There, super bandages for your super burns! Said Johnny.

\- Thanks, is your sister here. Ask Spider-Man.

\- Don’t you dare hit on my sister!

\- Joking, I have someone else in mind. 

\- She’s pretty, or he’s pretty?

\- Hum, I don’t swing that way.

\- Pff, you’re just missing chances of a date the Friday night. 

\- You’re gay!?

\- No, no, I swing both way. Said Johnny with a wink. 

\- Really.. Uh, do you prefer one more than the other?

\- Well, guys, you don’t have to deal with PMS crap, but girls smells so god damn good and are cute, and you don’t get judge. But guys, it’s easier since you do him what please you, and you sure he will like that. Girls, you to get good at oral, but it’s not that bad. 

\- Oh… Oh, I see.

\- Still virgin, Mister Spider-man? Onnnn, I shouldn’t talk about that. So the baby is made when the stork bring the baby…

\- Cut the crap! I know how baby are made, I’m just a bit nervous around girl, that’s all. 

\- You’re the hero, and a bit the villain for the Daily Bugle, of the city and you don’t have confidence, damn. 

\- Hey, it’s because I have a secret identity and my real me isn’t a big winner as you. 

\- I’ll come see you at your school and brings you tons of chicks with my popularity. 

\- So kind, but no thanks, I’ll manage. 

\- Okay, walk now.

Peter stands up and walk around, it hurts a bit, but it’s way better.

\- Hey you give me a pants so I can swing around without the newspapers calling me a nudist? Ask Spider-Man.

\- Sure. Said the Blond.

Johnny gives him a pair of jean and Parker quickly puts it. 

\- Pass by if you want, Spidey, my window is open. Said the blond.

Spider-Man chuckles and waves him good bye. 

\-------------------

Peter was battling with the Scorpion in a back street, he tripped and the Scorpion has brings many live and poisonous scorpion to sting the Spider.   
A streak of flame blind the two enemies and the scorpions are roasted. Spider-man looks around and see a Johnny Storm making a seductive pose on a roof and throwing fire ball the villain.   
It gives the opportunity to Peter to web Scorpion and send the signal to the police.

\- Hey Spidey, wanna come take a glass or two?

\- Only if you pay me one. Answered Peter taking the same seductive pose than the blond.

They swing away in down town and Johnny bring the Spider into a sordid street.

\- Dude, this street give me chill. Said Spider-Man.

\- We’re going to a transvestites bar, they have the best drink and they are oh all charming. And they won’t mind your costume. Said the blond.

\- Oh, great.

They enters the bar and the ambiance is electric, the music is surprisingly good and Peter can’t stop himself from tilting his head to the music. The show are funny and full in color. The diversity of people here is incredible and Peter find interesting people after interesting people, okay some of them are a bit too obliviously gay (oh Darling) and a bit narcissistic, but it’s fun overall. Johnny hasn’t lie for the drinks, they’re good. He might a take 4 or 5, lost the count.

\- This is THRILLER…. THRILLER aaaaall night…. Sing Johnny and Peter going out of the bar. 

They try to keep their balance on the creepy street and laugh at how freak it is. 

\- By god, those backstreet could have rapists… Said Peter.

\- With the booty you got… Yeah… I could even BE the rapist… Said Johnny.

\- Don’t say that dude… 

\- Hahahaha, don’t be all fuss Spidey…

\- Dude, are the bus still coming? What is the time?

\- Don’t know, come to the Baxter…

\- How, you can’t fly…

\- Hold my beer….

\- You don’t have a… Why do you still have a beer? 

Johnny chuckles, takes Peter in his arm and manage (incredibly) to flame on without burning the creepy street and Peter. 

They arrive at the building and they crash on the bed. They bounce on landing and chuckles and then stands up and bounce on the bed, only to fall on the ground, face first, but that doesn’t retain them to chuckles like little boys. 

\- Damn, we smell alcohol… worse than hu… a bar. Said Peter.

\- That comparison was so lame…. Let’s take a shower. Said the blond. 

\- You go first o…

\- Together.

\- Why!?

\- For water, it will save water. 

\- … mmmh sure. 

They get up and manages to go in the bathroom than it’s an acrobatic show when they remove their clothes. Finally they’re in the shower and makes a cry when the cold water hit them.   
Finally it’s hot and they wash themselves.

\- Oh my god, I’m in a shower with a guy. Naked. Said Peter.

\- A bit slow there, Captain Obvious. Answers Johnny.

\- Dude. Why are you half-erect?

\- Takes it as a compliment.

\- It’s freaky.

\- As the street?

\- Okay, no. 

\- Look at me, you wear glasses?

\- I used to. I don’t like it, your willy is looking at me.

\- Compliment, compliment. Unless you want to help me. Said Johnny with a wink.

\- Huuuuuum….

\- Hey, I’m not going to stick it up your butt, Spidey. Let’s get out, I’ll show you magic.

The blond takes the brunet out the shower and almost throws him on the bed. Peter breath heavy and try make joke, because he feels nervous, but all feel… good suddenly, the tight grip on his shaft, sliding easily because of the water and soap, and those bed sheets are so soft!   
Johnny rubs his thumb over Peter’s slit and circle the head. The brunet shudders.

\- Hey I don’t even know your name. Said Johnny.

\- Don’t need to know it yet. Answers Parker in a moan. 

The blond twist hand, bringing it to the base to rubs the balls and Peter shudders and wraps his arms around Storm’s head. Johnny wraps his hands around their two cock tightly and ruts his hips, creating a divine friction and Peter breathe heavily. Their bodies are close, the muscles and warm skin rubbing each other only bring a great satisfaction. Peter moan and Johnny kisses him. It surprise the brunet, but he kisses back and shivers when the blond kisses and sucks his neck.   
Storm kisses him again and presses Peter’s body against the bed and steady him as he bend his head.  
Peter slams his hand on his mouth when Johnny takes him in mouth. The jolt of surprised pleasure it sends. He try his best to not buck his hips. He’s on the verge, and oh that tongue swirls, on the base, the tip. Johnny removes himself and jerks him off until he comes. Peter let a strangled groans as he spills on his chest.   
The brunet looks at Storm who winks and decide to do the favor. Moves himself and puts his lips tentatively on the tip. Johnny shudders. Peter takes the cock, not all the length, but half of it. He thought it would be humiliating and having a bad taste, but it wasn’t so bad, just a bit salty. Johnny groaned and makes him a sign for his lips. Parker takes the hint and puts his lips on his teeth. He pulls back and swallow a bit more. He presses his tongue on the sides and pulls to circle the tips and presses the tip. He know he’s doing well with all the muffled moans from Johnny. The blond pushes Parker’s head and finishes himself.   
They kisses one last time.

\- Dude, don’t fall asleep now, we need to put a boxer. Said Storm.

\- A boxer, ew. 

\- Well I don’t want Reed to find us naked. 

\- Okay.

They get up slowly and puts the piece of clothes before crashing in the bed.

\---------------------

They wakes up when Ben knocks on the door.

\- MATCHSTICK! We need milk!

\- Ben, go get two glasses of waters and Advil, we’re hangover. Said Johnny, putting his face in the pillow.

\- We? Ask Ben.

\- I’m with a friend. Answers the blond.

\- Ok. Responded the Thing.

Ben let all outside Johnny’s door and once they have taken it, Peter puts back his costume.

\- So… See you next battle? Said Johnny.

\- See you next battle. Answers the brunet.

\- Pass when you want by the way.

Parker waved and swings away.


End file.
